


Me and The Devil

by ClaraNotCarla



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Ivar is mean like really mean at first, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Witchcraft, ragnar lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraNotCarla/pseuds/ClaraNotCarla
Summary: Amelia is Ecbert bastard child that gets left behind by her brother and is forced to be with the most violent of Ragnars sons.





	Me and The Devil

                They had left her and father alone to be slaughtered. She glared as the carriages moved further and further away from the castle; she should have been riding with her brother and his family with the army. Instead, because of her brothers’ opinion and the strong dislike for her since birth made her stay behind with their father. Her blue eyes looked up into the grey clouded sky seeing black stripes and grey feathers above her; she held her arm out as the large hawk wrapped its talons onto her wrist. Huxley squawked and tilted his head; she saw through the dark red eyes that the Vikings were on the beach and making their way towards Essex. Amelia stroked the feathered head gently as he rested over her shoulder; her expression must have been obvious because her father’s eyes glossed over as tears threatened to spill out. Once the strong and clever King Ecbert became a defeated man with only his pride left; he had her brother crowned king knowing the Vikings including those that were too old and weak to travel with the others would kill him. Amelia watched as he straightened up his back and forced a smile; the bishop and she shared a confused expression. There would be no way of escaping in time and who knows if the Vikings had already sent their men and women into the woods in case of anyone that attempted to escape through the woods. 

 

Since her birth Amelia and her father shared a close bond; he tutored her everything a woman would commonly be prohibited from engaging in (he had done the same for Judith) and it made her bold. They would repeatedly speak the same sentences. She saw between her father’s intentions with everything that her brother or Judith regarded as wrong or injustice. He placed her in dangerous positions before and the expression on his face told her everything. She had gone through so much for his plots growing up: kidnappings and torturous conditions anything to spare her people and father. He once mentioned to her that she would make an admirable queen and she believed that but with the Norsemen’s arrival that concept became a distant memory and wishful thought. 

 

She held the golden cross between her fingers as fear bubbled in her stomach, “Father…”

 

Ecbert looked at the bishop and his young daughter; his proudest creation since her brother’s birth with her bright blue eyes and black as night hair messy from being woken up. The alarming shouts of the army who caught a view of the Viking ship. Despite of what the royal court and his son thought of her ‘visions’ he trusted her more than most people around him. His friend the bishop decided to stay with him instead of running away or joined his son. He knew his son would not take Amelia with him to a safe place. He would die in Essex but that did not mean his daughter who is innocent and his only sin did not deserve to be killed not by those Norsemen. 

 

He cupped her face in his hands; hands that had murdered and done many terrible things with held her soft fear stained face gently. “My sweet little bird,” he kissed her forehead, “I will not and cannot allow you to pay the price for things I’ve done to deserve this invasion…”

 

She grabbed his wrist her thumb resting where she could feel his pulse, “I would gladly die by your side.”

 

He weakly smiled at her sentimental words, “That I cannot allow they are not like their father. They will not be as kind to strike a deal. I have waited for this day to come for some time now and you cannot be part of my deepest sin. I will give you to one of Ragnar’s sons-“

 

Amelia shook her head, “No! No I will not I would much rather die by your side,” her eyes watered up, “Father…you cannot do this-they are terrible monsters. You told me yourself and I heard the tales from the bishop and brother.”

 

“Amelia, I am asking you to do this. I taught you everything that you need to survive without me. I do not wish for your death, you still have much to learn about the world.” He touched her cheek, “Please I don’t want everything I’ve taught you to go to waste over your love for me.”

 

This day would have come from him dying either in battle or disease; she knew he could not live forever much as most children wish their parents to and he had none other way for her to survive. The woods were too dangerous and other lands were too far away. Her blue eyes looked into his before nodding her head; her throat felt as if rope had wrapped around her slender neck trapping words and emotions. His warm embrace was pulled away he pulled away quickly his warm embrace as he had given it to her; despite their close bond he did not show affection often but Amelia would not forget her father for making one final effort to say his farewells. 

 

“Now I have a date with death and I would rather already be drunk when they arrive.” Ecbert wrapped his arm around the bishop, “What do you say? One more before us both arrive in heaven and hell?”

 

“I would not be against finishing a couple more bottles with you my king.” Bishop smiled with tears escaping from his eyes.

 

Eckbert glanced at his daughter and her bird, “Pack what you can and do not bring anything of value with you. They will take it.”

 

Amelia bowed her head unable to say anything else as her father walked back into the castle. She stood in the empty place she would no longer be able to call her land. Huxley nuzzled into her hair before he flew off; leaving her alone with a heavy heart and stomach filled with fear.

 


End file.
